


Everybody Thinks They're Good In Bed

by microwavebubbles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Absolutely Filthy, F/M, Feral Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut, i need jesus, this is feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwavebubbles/pseuds/microwavebubbles
Summary: A shameless, smut filled sequel to Everybody Thinks Theyre a Good Kisser.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Everybody Thinks They're Good In Bed

The FBI Christmas party was always an extravagant and dull affair. Expensive champagne and a rented hotel ballroom saw them all crammed together wearing tuxedos and long dresses, eating room temperature hor oeuvres and getting steadily tipsy.

The BAU had their own table, immediately swamped by other departments, seeking out the company of the elite. Hotch was dragged by the director to shake the hands of congressmen and senators who had shown up to the event. The team watched as his smile became more rigid and wooden, his handshakes stiffer.

Dave had coaxed Erin into a corner, talking quietly at a side table, his hand conspicuous on her knee. Derek and Penelope were dancing a ridiculous tango across the floor; her laughter loud enough to fill the high ceilinged spaced. Reid was talking with an analyst from the White Collar Crime department, animated and bright as they discussed the newest Doctor Who season. Will had dragged JJ to dance, his bowtie already undone as they rocked together on the marble floor.

Emily suffered a worse fate, recognised as the daughter of Ambassador Prentiss almost immediately she was whisked into stifling conversations with old white men who _‘knew her when’_

She escaped to the bar after two stiff and awkward waltzes and stood tapping her bracelet on the marble counter waiting for another martini. She leaned and watched the rest of her team, enjoying the night as she felt stifled in the long dress and heels.

“Having fun?” Aaron’s voice made her jump and she turned, seeing him leaning over the bar, exhaustion in his face as he grinned at her.

“Nope” She said, gratefully accepting the martini the bartender brought her, swirling the olives in the glass. “Are you?”

“God no” He breathed, tugging lightly at his collar.

Aaron and Emily stood to the side of the bar, happy that neither of them seemed to be in the talking mood. Emily felt reckless as she watched him, smothered by the ballroom, memories of being forced to attend events just like this, only to sneak off halfway through with a bottle charmed from the bartender. She smiled at the memory of her misspent youth.

“Let’s dance” Emily said suddenly, draining the rest of her martini.

“No” Hotch replied, short and firm.

“Why, bad dancer?” She teased, grabbing the olive still left in the empty martini glass, rolling it into her mouth.

His gaze turned dark as he looked at her “You didn’t learn your lesson last time?”

Emily hated that her immediate reaction was to blush. She felt the heat in her cheeks before she could take a breath. True, he had taken her by surprise, crowding her against a wall before he kissed her breathless. True, the feel of his thigh between her legs had been the subject of many late-night fantasies. But that had been months ago, many cases and drinks with the team that hadn’t amounted to anything more than a casual goodnight and maybe a lingering glance.

“Apparently not, let’s go” She replied, more confident than she felt as she grabbed his hand, forcing him to follow her to the dance floor as he drained his scotch in a single swallow.

Of _course_ he was a good dancer. Emily was annoyed as she felt his hand rest between her shoulder blades, the firm grip he had on her as they started moving. The annoyance gave way to mischief as she let herself slip closer than was necessary, feel the wedge of his hips against hers, allowed her hand to drift from his shoulder to stroke lightly at the nape of his neck.

“Where did you learn to dance?” She asked, the familiar rhythm of steps she had been taught in her childhood, as easy as riding a bike.

“Cotillion” he replied, his tone still stiff as they danced in slow circles. Emily laughed at the image she conjured in her head, baby Hotch in a suit and tails, awkward as he led a blonde faceless girl in a white dress around a similar ballroom.

“Something funny?” he asked, his thumb pressing a little harder into her spine.

“Sorry, just imagining you as an awkward teenager” She said, pressing her own thumb into his shoulder as she grinned.

“One of these days your mouth is going to get you in trouble Prentiss” He said, the rumble of his voice not quite managing to cover the amusement.

“Really? I think my mouth is one of my better assets” She shot back, relishing the opportunity to rebel in the stuffy ballroom. She felt his hand ghost down her spine, gentle and light as he dragged his knuckles in a straight line, making her shiver.

When the song ended, she felt his hand stroke her neck as they parted.

“Satisfied?” he asked, releasing her.

“Not even close” She said with a wink, turning to the bar.

Aaron watched Emily from the corner of his eye for the next hour, ignoring conversations with important people, content to allow his profilers brain nod when he needed to, smile when it was required. He shook hands and watched as his team became steadily rowdier amongst the elegant backdrop, burning off the stifling energy by laughing and joking.

They weren’t alone, the majority of the crowd had become louder, the dancing looser as the bottles of champagne kept appearing on a continuous loop.

When he was finally able to rejoin the table, Derek’s tie was undone, his smile loose as he grabbed a bottle of wine from another table, both Penelope and JJ had discarded their heels, massaging lightly at sore feet as they talked. They were joking, tipsy and loud. Rossi had disappeared hours ago, roughly twenty minutes before Strauss made her goodbyes.

“Strauss and Rossi? Really?” Spencer's voice was high pitched as the table laughed at his confusion.

“You didn’t notice?” JJ asked, leaning lightly against Will for support as he stroked her arm.

“Notice what? They were talking and then he left, and then she came and said goodbye…. _oh”_ Reid finished, his face flushing scarlet.

Will put a comforting hand on his shoulder as the table laughed.

“From what I hear, Dave is very _persuasive_ ” Derek said “Silver-tongued. You know”

“Derek! Gross! I don’t want to know that” Penelope shrieked, throwing a champagne cork at him.

“Sorry baby girl” Derek said soothingly as he wrapped his arm around her. “But everyone’s got a skill, right? One thing they’re _sure_ they are good at.”

“Oh really? What’s yours?” Emily asked.

Hotch saw it, he could have ignored it, the way her eyes flicked to him, a flash of understanding. He felt the smirk simmer beneath his skin and fought to repress it.

“Me? I give an amazing foot massage” Derek said proudly, puffing his chest out.

“Ooh you do, that’s true” Penelope said.

“What exactly is y’alls relationship, I have never been clear…” Will started.

“Honey, we don’t ask. That’s the rule” JJ said, giggling as she patted his hand gently. The table laughed again.

“Well, what about what we were talking about last time. If somebody is a good kisser does that mean they’re automatically good in bed?” Penelope asked.

“Absolutely not” Emily said, seizing her opportunity. “That could just be their one skill they’re really good at. They could be terrible at everything else.” She saw from the corner of her eye Hotch’s gaze flick to her and smiled.

“Aw, you bad in bed Prentiss?” Morgan asked, relishing the opportunity to tease.

“Please. Does that make sense in your head?” She asked, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she fluttered her eyelashes.

“No” Reid said softly, and all eyes snapped to him.

“Sorry! Emily. No. I haven’t – I mean I don’t…” He started, forcing himself to take a breath. “We’re profilers right? Makes sense we would profile a partner. I think”

Emily laughed, “Thanks boy wonder, you’re not wrong. I’m exceptional in bed.”

“I’m starting to get an idea of why I’m never invited to team nights” Will said, raising his eyebrows as he sipped his wine. JJ patted his cheek gently, drawing his face for a kiss.

“Don’t worry about her Will, Emily gets _mouthy_ when she drinks” Hotch said pointedly, shooting a look at her.

“Very mouthy” Emily agreed, grinning.

“Will’s good with his hands" JJ said absently, sipping her champagne before clapping her hand over her mouth, her cheeks scarlet. “Sorry honey"

Will smiled and pulled her into his shoulder “JJ is good with her hips"

JJ slapped his shoulder lightly as they laughed again.

“Hotch, going to enlighten us this time?” Emily asked, her voice deliberately light.

“Nope" he said, a lazy grin on his face as he watched her “Wouldn’t want to spoil the mystery”

The dryness of his humour made Penelope choke with laughter as she downed more champagne. Conversation ebbed and flowed as the band wrapped up for the evening and the champagne finally stopped.

“Need a lift honey?” JJ asked Emily as Will helped her to her feet.

“No, I have a suite here – perks of being the daughter of Ambassador Prentiss when the hotel is full of VIPs” Emily said, waving a keycard she had attached to her bag.

As the team said goodnight Emily showed her ID to the security guards manning the event, leaving towards the elevator. She stood alone in the space, leaning against the railing when a hand caught the door before it closed.

She smiled as Aaron stepped into the elevator, fixing his cuffs.

“You have a suite too?” She asked, innocent as she smirked at him.

“You know I don’t” He said, his voice low as he crowded her against the back wall.

“I know your moves now Hotchner, can’t catch me by surprise again” She whispered, tilting her head towards him as he braced himself against the wall.

His hand found her jaw, lightly holding her chin between his fingers. He leaned closer, imposing and silent as Emily tried to keep her breathing even, forcing herself to maintain eye contact. He smelt different, the cologne heady and full of woodsmoke. It reminded her of log cabins and winter, and she could see the beginnings of shadow on his jaw. His grip was firm as he brushed his mouth across hers.

“I’m going to fuck you through a wall” He breathed.

His hand on her ribcage made her jump slightly, the light strokes of his fingers against her dress in stark contrast to her heart hammering in her chest.

“Give it your best shot Hotchner” She replied, pressing herself against him in the small space he allowed her. She smirked at him as she felt his muscles tighten, pressing a light kiss to his jaw.

He stayed close to her in the hallway as she led him to her suite, his hand on her shoulder, thumb rubbing in light circles against her skin.

Emily barely had a chance to open the door before he was on her, his teeth sinking into the cords of her neck, just enough to hurt, a direct line between her legs as she felt her breath hitch. His hands were on her waist as she tilted her head, allowing him better access to her neck. He licked a slow stripe from her collarbone to her ear, sliding his hands up her body, casing her ribs between them. She felt her skin shudder under his touch. He traced his hand gently down her spine, finding the zipper of her dress and undoing it in one smooth motion.

When she spun in his embrace he crushed his mouth against hers, insistent and demanding as her dress slipped to the floor like water. His hands were on her ribs again, warm and calloused as they guided her, stepping her back towards the bed. When she fell backwards onto it his knee was deliberate, wedging itself firmly between her legs. She felt the weakest moan fall from her lips. He broke his mouth from hers, kneeling on the bed as he towered over her, smirking.

“That’s the sound I remember” He said, his voice low and scratchy as he surveyed her, black bra and underwear on the bed before him, sliding his suit jacket off his shoulders.

Emily sat upright on the bed, tugging his shirt from his waistband as she immediately moved to his belt, the click of its release loud in the room.

“Been thinking about me a lot Hotchner?” She said, looking up at him as she let her palm casually graze the front of his pants, cupping him lightly.

He grabbed her jaw again, tilting her face upward as she worked the button and fly of his pants.

“You still haven’t proven you’re anything but a mouthy little _brat_ ” he said softly, stroking her bottom lip. In response Emily let her mouth fall open, parting her lips enough for him to slip his thumb inside, feeling the soft stroke of her tongue on his fingerprint.

Aaron tried to fight the groan that swelled in his throat when she slipped her hand through his underwear and squeezed him, her hand small and soft and foreign against his skin. He didn’t understand how it could be possible that her palm was hotter than his flesh when having her spread half-naked in front of him is all he’s thought about since she walked into the ballroom wearing that dress.

She slipped him free of his trousers, her tongue still drawing menacingly soft circles on his thumb, eyes locked on his as she holds him steady in front of her face. The sound that escaped his throat when she flattened her tongue and traced it softly against the underside of his cock was sinful, low and primal and dangerous as Emily watched his eyes flutter shut.

“Mouthy huh?” She whispered, her lips brushing against him, watching him twitch lightly with each contact. She watched as his hand clenched at his side, knuckles white.

“Fuck” fell from his mouth as she leaned further between his legs, slipping him between her lips, doing something wicked with her tongue on the way down. He felt his stomach clench as he hit the back of her throat, focused all his energy on not jerking his hips, accidentally choking her.

Emily felt his hand move to the back of her head, hovering lightly, not pushing but guiding her as she tasted him. She let her hand scrape his thigh, dig into the hollow of his hipbone, scrape at his back as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could, air becoming secondary to the groans he let out when she choked.

Aaron didn’t realise she was touching herself until the moan vibrated through him, he saw her hand between her legs, pressing hard against herself as she timed it with each flick of her tongue. He heard the grunt escape his lips as he understood what she was doing, felt the signature clench in his abdomen as he realised; he was close. Emily felt the gentlest tug of her scalp, a warning as she watched the muscles in his legs flex and tighten.

She pulled back enough to look at him, tongue still hot and wet against him as she nodded.

His hand became a vice in her hair as he came in her mouth, the moan ripped from low in his chest, Emily matching it in register. She swallowed as he twitched between her lips, his breathing ragged and hitching as she gently coaxed the last drops from him, spilling lightly from the side of her mouth as she watched his gaze refocus on her.

Instinct made her hand reach for her lip, intent on scooping the last of him onto her tongue but Aaron moved faster than she thought would be possible, yanking her face to his, licking the remnants of him from her face and pushing it into her mouth. There was something so incredibly _filthy_ about the act that she trembled, moaned into his mouth. He pulled her hand from between her legs, licked her fingers as she watched.

Aaron put his hand between her breasts and pushed her lightly, his palm warm against her sternum. Reaching behind her, she saved him the trouble and unclasped her bra, shrugging it from her shoulders as he dipped his head to drag his tongue across her jaw. He hooked a finger into the side of her underwear and encouraged her to wriggle her hips, discarding the garment.

When he pulled away from her to take off the remainder of his clothes she heard the whine that escaped her lips, desperate and needy. But when his hand came to settle between her legs she could feel the heat reflected from his palm.

Torturously slow he dragged a single finger in a circle around her clit.

“You’re fucking soaked” He breathed, dragging his finger into the light, glistening wet and shining. She stopped breathing as he slipped the digit between his lips, tasting her against his own skin.

He savoured light sheen of sweat collected on her skin, dragged his hands and lips from her shoulders to stomach, a light scrape of stubble against her abdomen. When he settled himself between her thighs she writhed her hips, encouraging him closer.

Emily _knew_ he would be good at this. Buried deep in her consciousness is that first kiss, the way his tongue danced into her mouth and knew it would be just as talented between her legs. She was woefully unprepared for it regardless. The way his lips started soft against the crease of her thighs, wetting her skin as he teased her legs open wider, spreading herself before him. She was not ready for the way he avoided her clit, placing delicate kisses everywhere but until she heard the gasping breaths filling the room and realised they were her own.

When he finally let his tongue touch her it was accompanied by two fingers, thick and rigid, sliding inside her, curling lightly to hit a spot that made her feel like jelly. He was maddeningly withholding as he dragged his tongue across her, restrained in his movements, just enough to keep her inching closer, flashes of light blinking in her vision.

It took him ages to bring her to the brink, a combination of slow pumps and curls of his fingers combined with the lightest sucks on her skin, tongue flicking like a butterfly across her, kept her teetering close to the edge, denying her the final push over the cliff.

Aaron watched as her knuckles turned white on the bedspread, he was sure she was going to rip them beneath her as he kept her there, watching the redness crawl all over her skin, the way she bit against her lip hard enough to turn it scarlet, swollen and pouted. It might be the most erotic thing he’d ever seen and was unsurprised to find himself hard as stone as he knelt between her legs. He sucked lightly on her clit again, curled his fingers in a way that made her hips spasm, her waist roll with him as she panted and started to beg.

When he finally relented, pushing her over the edge, every nerve and muscle in her body contracted, feeling herself jackknife against she sheets, ripping and scrambling for purchase as his mouth suddenly became insatiable, devouring her as she screamed into a closed fist.

She hadn’t come down properly, her vision hadn't cleared when he cleaved her in two, suddenly buried to the hilt inside her, his hand tangled in her hair as he immediately established a rough and brutal pace.

“You’re fucking _perfect_ ” He panted in her ear as she bit into his shoulder, stifling another loud, keening scream. Emily felt his hand curl into her thigh, deliberately angling himself to slide against that same overwhelming spot inside her and realised she was already close to coming again.

She tried to gasp a warning, clawing at his skin as he drove into her relentlessly.

“Do it. Come.” He said, his voice a rasp against her throat.

Aaron felt her clamp around him, unbelievably tight and hot and wet, coating his thighs as she dug her teeth deeper into his shoulder, the vibration of a scream against his skin.

He lifted her with strength she wasn’t expecting, flipping her onto her stomach as he slammed into her from behind. She arched back into him, her head falling onto his shoulder as he anchored his hand against her hip, his fingers tight against her skin, digging deep enough to bruise as he fucked her relentlessly.

“Where?” He asked, breathless as he felt his hands slip on her skin.

“Fuck, in- in me” she answered and it took five thrusts before he obliged her, feeling like lava on her insides as the spasm of his hips kept him locked to her, chanting curse words as he buried his face in her neck.

Emily’s legs gave out first, slumping onto the bedspread with a lengthy moan.

“Don’t move” Aaron whispered, pulling himself from her, slick and dripping. She feels the warm towel between her legs as he cleaned them both up, encouraged her to move further up the bed, bury her face in the soft pillows.

He kissed her shoulder, brushing his lips across the slick skin as he watched her breathing return to somewhat normal. He reached his hand to explore the soft curves of her body, traced his fingers down her ribcage, the curve of her ass, thighs and calves as he propped himself beside her on the bed. Instinctively he let his lips follow, planting soft, open mouth kisses against her legs, her back, the dip of her spine.

She turned her head to meet his lips and kissed him. It was lazy and slow and warm, Emily running her hands up his forearms, gentle and soft against their bruised lips. She felt his thumb stroke her jaw, and she didn’t try to stop the contented sigh that tumbled from her chest. She heard him mumble against her lips, the same word, over and over.

“ _Perfect”_

Finally he wrapped his arms around her, slipping them around her waist as she snuggled back into him, exhausted.

“Alright, I’ll admit it” Emily said, smiling into the pillowcase. “You’re a good dancer.”


End file.
